User blog:RoboPackers/Robot and monster A third roomate is such a drag
Chapter 1 Lets see ya Ivy steped into the room. "Here some FREAKING RULES" She yelled, into Robot's face. DON'T TOUCH MY INVENTIONS, DON'T EAT MY BACON, STOP AWNSERING MY CELL PHONE!!!!!!! AND LOOKING ON MY TEXT MESSAGES" she yelled. "AND MONSTER STAY OFF MY BED, YOU CAN BACON CRUMBS ALL OVER IT" she yelled. "Sorry" Robot said. "I'm getting ready for work" she snapped. "Where you working at" Monster asked. "THE FLIPPING LIGHT FACTORY" She yelled. "Wheres the Flipping Light Factory" Monster asked. "Monster I think she means the Blinking Light Factory" Robot said. "No then she would of said the blinking light factory" Monster said. "No crap Robot, and yes Monster I do mean the Blinking Light factory" Ivy yelled. "But Ivy next time, you should know it's called the Blinking Light Factory not the Flipping Light Factory" Monster said. "Shut up Monster" Ivy said. few hours later Ivy walked into the Factory. "Bow Wow" Perry said, as she walked pass. "Shut up SMILES" She yelled. "Wow playing hard to get I like it" Perry said. "Perry pleases shes not playing hard to get, don't mess with her" Robot said. "Shut up Robot no one cares" Perry said. "Just warning you" Robot added. Ivy grabed the nonblinking lights and threw them at the back of Perry's head. "Whos throwing Lights at me" Perry said. Ivy turned around. Gart came down. "Ivy act your best, the boss is here" Robot said. "Who" she asked. "Him" he said. "Gart!" Perry said. "Some one keeps throwing Lights at my head" he said. "No one cares Perry" Gart said. Gart saw Ivy, and came up to her. "Hello you must be our new worker" he said. "Miss-miss uh" he said. "Oh this is Ivy" Robot said. "How do you know this" Gart asked. "A gart i'm right next to her, B gart she my roomate" Gart said. Gart shook Ivy's hand. "Gart Default" he said. "Ivy Vines" she said. "You like it here" Gart asked. "NO THIS TOWN IS A DRAG" She snapped. "Like the Factory" he asked. "Nah Not really if could find a good paying job better than this place I would leave in a second" she said. "would you like come to dinner" he asked. "What? if Robot and Monster can come" she said. "What, no" He said. "Then I ain't going" she snapped. "Ok then can come, meet home at 7pm robot will show the way" he said. Gart left the room. "Why did you want us to come" Robot asked. "I don't know your family, I don't know Gart" he said. 7pm. Apra opened the door. "Well this must be the Ivy" she said. Ivy went to the table. Gart pulled her a seat next to him. Robot went next to her and Monster him. Robot Grandma sat across from Ivy. "One One one Zero" Grandma said. "GRANDMA, SHE IS NOT MONEY JUGGER" GART yelled. "One Zero One one Zero" Grandma said. "Oh my bad GRANDMA SHE IS NOT A GOLD DIGGER" He yelled. "I'm not, he just invited me for dinner nothing speical" Ivy said. "Ivy what's wrong with you your acting weird" Robot said. "Robot what do you mean her acting weird" Arpa asked. "Normally she would of Ripped Grandma's head off for calling her a gold digger" Robot said. "Please Robot dear quiet or we will have a long talk" Ivy said. "HAHAHA, she told you Robot" Monster said. "Sorry Ivy" Robot said, "So Ivy it is, such a - uh name" Arpa said. "Please my parents on named me that because my last name is vines, why didn't they name me Erika instead" Ivy snapped. "Oh its Ivy vines, hahaha" Arpa said. Crickey broke in house, "OI WHERES MY MONEY YOU OWN ME GART" Crickey said. Crickey came, "Oi pretty lady" Crickey said. Crickey picked Ivy up from her chair and kissed her lips. "HOW DARE DO I KNOW YOU" Ivy yelled. "Oh heres Ivy's true self" Monster said. Ivy put crickey in a head lock, "kiss me again, i twist your head right off, bury and place a building on top of it, so you will never find it again" she yelled. "Oh my" Arpa said. Category:Blog posts